


Stalker ||| ATEEZ AU

by KangLisa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Oneshot, San and Wooyoung are frirends at first, San is twisted, San knows what he is doing, Seonghwa's insticts are always right, Short Story, The others aren't mentioned a lot, WooHwa and Yunho are best friends, Woosan, Wooyoung falls in San's trap, Wooyoung makes some mistakes, Yunho is good-hearted, don't know what else to tag, enjoy, san just wants a family, sanhwa, spooky for some readers or not, stalker Choi San, yunsan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangLisa/pseuds/KangLisa
Summary: This is a reupload from Amino. You can find the original post here: http://aminoapps.com/p/nzk5nbor you might see it as an extra oneshot on my Wattpad: ACrazyFantasyGirl.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Stalker ||| ATEEZ AU

Wooyoung was happy at first, having met a new friend that clicked with him right away. He and San spent days with each other, going to different places and talking about everything and anything. Those were his happiest moments. As his friendship with San progressed, he wished he never had the chance to meet him on that fateful day in his favorite café.

He caught San on multiple occasions speaking to himself or smile creepily towards him when he thought he wasn't looking. Wooyoung started feeling less and less safe around San, sensing how his aura became colder and threatening. It made him so paranoid to the point he always let San take the lead so he could keep his eyes on him.

He tried to distance himself from him by hanging out with his two best friends: Seonghwa and Yunho. The older of the two expressed his worries deeply but Yunho kept insisting for him and San to talk it out if it's bothering Wooyoung too much. Even though his instincts were screaming at him to do as Seonghwa suggested and break off any contact with San, he chose to go with Yunho's option and talk to him.

And that was his biggest mistake. He asked San to meet him at the park they both frequent at but San never showed up. Wooyoung chose to wait for two hours after their meeting time, calling and texting San in the meantime. He got worried, afraid that something happened to him as the sky kept darkening. He then messaged Seonghwa about how San stood him up. The older advised him again to leave and that's what he did. As he was walking home, he swore he saw movement coming from the corner of his eye but when he looked nothing was there.

He knew something was wrong, his gut feeling was always spot on about stuff like this. He was proven right when something collided with the back of his head. He felt something warm dripping from his head as he hit the ground, his vision darkening. When he finally woke up, he had a terrible headache. He wasn't tied or harmed in any other way except the bandage around his head.

When his brain decided to start functioning properly, he observed the room he was in. The walls were a deep purple color, giving the room a dark and unfriendly vibe. It was neat with only the absolutely necessary items. The bed he was sitting on, two drawers by the bed and one on the opposite side of it near a door, a mirror hanging above said dresser, a soft carpet decorating the floor and a huge bookcase taking up most of the wall near the window that let the faint morning light in. The bookcase was filled with various books, making Wooyoung's eyes open in amazement.

"I'm glad to see you awake so soon." San's voice makes him jump, having caught him off guard. He turned around to see him standing in the doorway with his hands crossed. The creepy smile, the one that Wooyoung got accustomed to seeing after some time, was plastered on his face. His eyes were darker than usual, making Wooyoung gulp nervously. He didn't want to die but he wasn't sure what San was capable of doing. Not anymore.

"What do you want?" His voice trembled despite his efforts of staying strong. San's wicked smile makes his stomach clench in disgust as he steps closer to the bed. Wooyoung felt himself backing away.

"Your friends. Specifically Seonghwa. Yunho will be interesting to keep as well. You are not bad yourself. That's why I gave you a chance. Now I want you to help me get them as well." His voice is cold as ice, sending shivers down to Wooyoung's spine. He didn't have to ask what will happen if he didn't comply with him, his eyes portrayed everything. I'll do it with or without you.

"O-okay. Why do you need specifically Seonghwa though?" He founds himself saying in fear. He had talked to him about his friends previously but he didn't say anything too intriguing for San to be so interested.

"I want to see him smile at me like he did at that time when he returned my wallet. He has a pretty smile and I want to see it gone from his face since the first time I saw him in that Café you guys go. I followed him for a while, leading me to you. Since he has always someone hanging around him, I had to use the friend approach." He laughs and Wooyoung thinks that this guy is seriously insane. He doesn't voice his thoughts though, he knows better.

San throws him his phone and helps him send an alarming message to Seonghwa, saying that Wooyoung is in trouble and needs his help despite being barely six in the morning. The reply comes a few minutes later with tons of calls. He rejects them all, texting him the location he wants them to meet and to be there within the hour. San's breath on his neck doesn't help ease the tremble of his hands as he types the messages but he didn't comment on it or looked annoyed. Something that Wooyoung was glad for.

After that, they leave but not before San blindfolds him so he won't see the rest of the house. That was the least of his worries as he wished for Seonghwa to not come alone. Unfortunately, he does. Worry is written all over his face as he looks at him. He barely has time to stop in front of Wooyoung when San's figure emerges from behind him, a hand holding a cloth against his mouth. They fall on the ground. One of Seonghwa's hands is been held by San while the other tries to push away the hand covering his mouth. He keeps thrashing his body around in a futile attempt to escape.

Wooyoung knows that San is strong enough to keep him down but he can't shake the feeling that he is testing him and he is terrified of the consequences. Wooyoung doesn't want to assist him and hates himself when his feet take a step forward. He straddles Seonghwa's legs and holds his hips down to prevent him from moving. Seonghwa looks at him surprised before his body goes limp in San's arms. He easily picks the unconscious body up, motioning for Wooyoung to walk ahead of them and to the car.

When the blindfold is off this time he is not in the same room as before. They are in a large and cold hallway that is filled with small rooms that have bars instead of doors. Only a double bed exists in them and Wooyoung's knees almost buckle when San motions for him to enter the open cell near him. When Seonghwa is placed gently on the bed, San locks them in after stepping out of the cell and Wooyoung notices that they are not alone. There are more people on the cells in front of him and next to him.

"Finally my family is almost complete. I'm gonna go and bring our eighth member and then we can start our fun time together."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload from Amino. You can find the original post here: http://aminoapps.com/p/nzk5nb  
> or you might see it as an extra oneshot on my Wattpad: ACrazyFantasyGirl.


End file.
